


Folie à deux

by Rottensaint



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Character Development, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottensaint/pseuds/Rottensaint
Summary: Basically I wasn't happy with how season two of black butler ended so I wanted to rewrite it lmao. It branches off from after Ciel had stabbed Alois, and goes from there. I wanted to actually write more interactions between Ciel and Alois, and have them sorta bond over the fact that they were doomed children.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. A Realness

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hi! This is my first time writing fanfic in god knows how long. I'm trying to take the time to write it out as well as I can, hope ya'll enjoy <3  
> -Rotten

“ _You and me are the same, you know_!” The words echoed in his head, bouncing around tauntingly. _“You’re being tricked by a demon,_ ” with a sigh of disgust, Ciel shook his head, trying to erase those words that didn’t seem to want to dissipate.

Alois was only toying with him, and trying to get him to be distracted long enough that he had hesitated in finishing him off. But, he didn’t think he would be able to, in all honesty. It wasn’t because of a change of heart, it was because killing the blonde that way would’ve been unsatisfying, what with him crying, and getting blood all over the place. It was a pitiful sight to behold, and made Ciel’s stomach churn.

“How disgusting,” he muttered, letting out a sigh as he looked over papers.

“Are you still thinking about him?” came the familiar, taunting tone of Sebastian.

Ciel could almost see the smirk on his pale face, as he rolled his eyes. “No,” He snapped out quickly, frowning. “I wouldn’t let that brat entertain my thoughts for longer than he needed to,” A small laugh was what his response was met with.

“I simply will kill him once I have the opportunity again, it isn’t that hard. He’s a whiny child, who throws temper tantrums. And then you’ll have your reward. Or are you too impatient, demon?”

“I’m just inquiring what your next move is, seeing as it’s been quite some time since you have heard from him. I haven’t seen any letters from his estate, whether it be an invitation or a formal letter,” Sebastian’s response was cool and level, as he cleared Ciel’s desk of papers.

“I haven’t thought much of it, in all honesty,” he frowned, looking at him. “I’ve been busy,”

“Too busy to think about when you’re going to extract your revenge on someone who put you in such a terrible position?” A smirk flirted across Sebastian’s face, as he shook his head. “How terribly unlike you,”

Ciel frowned, glaring at him. “I’ve been extremely busy with other affairs, the Queen has been under distress, and you and I both know it,”

A small chuckle escaped Sebastian’s mouth. “Or are you afraid of your fate?”

“No, it isn’t that. Mind your damn business, demon. Leave me be, I’m not hungry right now,” He waved away the plate that was set in front of him, looking at his servant haughtily. “I know my fate and I’ve accepted it just fine. I’m not afraid of anything. I knew what I signed up for,”

Alois’ words echoed through his head again, louder than the last time. A small shiver ran up the boy's spine, as he shook his head to clear the sound of the blonde’s voice again.

“That is also highly unlike you to decline sweets. He has gotten to you,”

“No. That isn’t it. I snuck food earlier,” A nod was all that was a response. “You’re going to spoil your appetite if you keep that up. I’ll be back later to inform you when dinner is done,” And with that, the demon was gone, as if he had never been in the room to begin with. No trace was left of his presence.

“What a bothersome creature…” Ciel muttered out, as he collected his papers again, and skimmed them. But the words seemed to loose meaning as he let his thoughts wander.

After a while, he tossed them back on his desk, stretching. Sebastian was right, and he didn’t want to admit it. The way he had looked down at him, asking him about his fear of his fate made his skin crawl. He was feeding off the unspoken spike of anxiety that had run through his body. It was difficult for him to properly figure out what was stopping him from visiting the Trancy estate again, but it could be the fact that he was hesitant in killing Alois. Killing someone was different when you wanted to be the one to do it, and not have someone else do it for you. Adrenaline had been a leading part the other day. Ciel frowned in disgust as he recalled it, the feeling of running a sword through someone was much different than shooting them. Right after he’d done it, the silence was almost deafening. Alois had stared at him, unblinking with those sickly looking eyes, before looking at the sword that had been run through him. After a few beats of utter silence, it was as if he had become possessed and the scream that came out of his mouth was like it was ripped from it. The cut he’d made on Ciel’s hand had stopped hurting, and all he could register was how warm his blood felt against his skin. It was only a few moments but it felt like being underwater, or lulled to sleep in the middle of a warm summer day. And then Alois was screaming and falling sideways, and Ciel was on his un-merry way home.

The smell of blood still made him curl up his lip. Ciel let out a frustrated groan, putting his head on his desk as he sighed heavily. Maybe he was hesitant in accomplishing his goal. But what else was there for him? He’d just be miserable anyhow, might as well get it over with. A knock at the door made him lift his head.

“What is it?” He stood, as Sebastian entered, bowing slightly at the waist.

“Pardon the intrusion, young master, but dinner is done, would you like it here in your study or in the dining room tonight?” Ciel frowned as he noticed that the sun had dipped low in the sky, casting Sebastian in a warm salmon color.

“The dining room is fine…” He walked past him, meandering down to the dining room. He glanced back once or twice, to see his loyal dog following close behind, a small smile across his lips.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alois woke up in another bout of pain. It wasn’t as bad as last time, but it was enough to make him feel nauseous, and like the world was crashing around him. He let out an uncomfortable groan, as he covered his mouth to keep from vomiting on yet another set of bedding, or the floor. The worst part of it was vomiting made the pain worse, and the bleeding come in waves again. The first time it had happened, it sounded like cotton ripping, and confusion had clouded Alois’ face until he realized it was, in fact, the wound Ciel had given him. The pain ripped through him again until he had doubled over, and seen stars. He learned quickly how to sit up slowly, trying not to move too quickly or else it felt like that damn sword was still in him.

Gingerly, he placed a hand over the wound, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn’t want to look at the stitching that was neatly lacing that part of his abdomen together. Every time he did, he could see Claude smiling, and the feeling of his lingering fingers over it. It made him sick. He put a hand to his mouth again as he exhaled quickly, trying to shake the feeling. It felt like he'd swallowed weights, and he couldn't release the tension that rested so precariously in his stomach. One wrong thought and he'd burst into a panic, which would lead to screaming, and more weeping from his wound. 

“Why’re you staring at me like that?” He barked out, as Hannah's figure crept quietly from the shadows, concern clearly on her face.

She quickly looked down, mumbling out, “You look like you’re in pain, I wanted to make sure you were okay,” she touched her bandaged eye as she visibly shrunk.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Alois snapped out, a small sense of power washed over him at her response. Even in this state she still scared of him, and that made him happy enough.

“I told you not to look at me. Where’s Claude?”

a beat or two of silence followed. “He had business to attend to. Something about a letter to write,” Hannah’s response was quick, as she interlaced her fingers, before she began fiddling with them.

A frown clouded the boy’s face, as he rolled his eyes. Of course he was busy. Exhaustion tugged at the edges of his thoughts, as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“Would you like me to go get him?” Hannah’s voice was soft, and when he opened his eyes she had inched closer, the lace of her skirt barely moved as she did so.

Red-hot panic ran through Alois’s body, as he involuntarily shuddered.

“No, it’s fine. I’m tired anyway. Get out of here and leave me alone,” She nodded, and turned, keeping her eye downcast as she left without a sound.

It was dead silent in the boy’s room, with the exception of the chirping of birds outside. The silence was almost unbearable, and a small yelp escaped his lips, as he leaned against his bed frame, trying to sit up fully. Ciel knew how to give someone something to remember him by, that’s for sure. And he was so very angry, at least that’s what Claude had said. That’s why the wound wasn’t as clean as it could’ve been. A laugh escaped the blonde’s lips, as he shook his head.

The anger in Ciel’s voice was almost tangible when he had yelled at his demon to back off. You could've cut the air with a knife, that's how high tension was in that room. That’s when memories became hazy though, and Alois couldn’t remember much else. He could remember how the sword had looked, going right through him, and the odd sensation of what felt like electricity running through, and tingling until it quickly turned into red hot pain, that was unbearable. Like hell itself was centered directly in that sword, and the feeling of how _deep_ the pain was. it was like nothing Alois had ever felt before, and it rocked him to his core, and then some. Ciel had stood over him as he bled out and wept, and how he had looked like the most terrible human being on all the earth. He could almost taste the metallic iciness of his glare. And then the blood. The feeling of it leaving his body much too quickly, and the odd, numbing that had happened right before he had vomited up bile and more blood. Claude hadn’t come to help him until Alois was certain he was going to die. That was a feeling he didn’t want to think about again. It caused his breath to hitch, even at the thought of it. Wasn’t he supposed to be there to help him? Or at least make sure he was alright, when it was so obvious he wasn’t?

Something had switched in Claude, and he was being more distant than usual, which was something to say. He seemed to be weary of Alois now, like he was a pest. His stomach churned at the thought, and he rubbed his temples. This was all too much to think about right now. With a soft sigh, Alois lay back down, covering himself with his blanket as he curled in on himself. How was he such a bother even for Claude now? What had he done that was so bad this time to make someone bound to him even grow tired of him?

“You’re going to leave me too. I can feel it,” He muttered to himself. But he couldn’t, only because he was bound to Alois by contract. If that wasn’t the case, Claude wouldn’t even entertain the thought of him, and he knew that. Unconsciousness wrapped itself around him, as he peeked his head out from under the blankets.

The room was empty.


	2. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I told myself I'd update at least once a week, but here's chapter two :v  
> I also don't know how to format properly on here, and I'm sorry D:  
> ~Rotten

It was dark when he’d woken up again. A clock chimed from somewhere in the hall, and he counted three chimes. How funny to be awake during witching hour, he thought to himself. The room was still empty, and Alois let out a small laugh. Of course it was. Claude would be in soon though, Alois knew that much. It used to be routine, waking up at strange hours from nightmares, and staring at the wall until Claude came in to sit idly by. His presence was oddly comforting, and Alois assumed it was because he had saved him from a fate worse than the one he had now.  
A knock startled the blonde out of his thoughts, as Claude entered, the candlelight making his features ghoulish.

“It took you long enough,” Alois spat out, frowning. “Where have you been all day anyway? I didn’t see you when I woke up this morning,”

  
“I simply had more pressing matters to attend to,” came his cool reply, as he sat the candelabra on the nightstand.

  
“You know I don’t like having Hannah hover around me. She pisses me off,”

“I simply asked her to watch you while I was busy. You’re wound is still fresh and I wouldn’t want you dying on me,”Alois straightened up at the mention of him dying, nodding.

  
“May I please check it?” Claude arched a brow, gesturing to Alois’ abdomen. With a sigh, he moved the bedding that covered it.

  
“It doesn’t look as bad as before…” He mumbled out, taking the bandages off.

“Every time I get sick it opens up again though, but the bleeding isn’t as terrible I suppose. It just hurts a lot,” He winced as he removed the last bit of cloth. “It’s scabbing a lot,”

  
“That means it’s healing then,” Claude replied, looking at it curiously.

  
“It’s going to be a nasty scar, isn’t it?” He arched a brow, pressing his lips together firmly.

  
“Yes, I suppose it will be if you keep moving about,”

  
“I can’t help it, I’m bored cooped up in here like an animal. Ouch!” He yelped, as nimble hands cleaned it.

  
“If you don’t stop moving around it’s going to become irritable and infected,”

Alois pouted, crossing his arms. “Well then, what am I supposed to do all damn day?”

  
“Rest and gain your health back so you can acquire Ciel Phantomhive,”

  
“Mmm, that’s fair I suppose. I could go after him now, though. It’d be harder, but…” The blonde touched a finger to his lips in thought. “It would make it more exciting, wouldn’t it?”

  
“Or make you an easier target that would quickly be eradicated,” Claude stood, finished as he looked down at the boy, tilting his head. “Do you require anything else from me, or am I free to go?”

  
Alois looked up at him curiously as he studied his features. The candlelight still made him look ghastly. All sharp edges, no softness to his face whatsoever.  
  
“Stay here until I fall back asleep. Don’t leave me. If you’re bored you can read a book or something. Just don’t leave my side,” He mumbled out, as he turned his back to him, covering himself again.

  
“Yes, your highness,”

  
Alois shivered at the response, hugging the blankets around him tighter as he fell back into unconsciousness, dreaming of his wound festering, and how maggots might feel if they’d eat away at it. Maybe it would be a less painful death than this slow, unbearable one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claude was still there when Alois woke up. A small smile crept up the blonde’s lips as he stretched, before he let out a loud yelp.

  
“Damn!”

  
“What is it?”

  
“It hurts…” he whimpered out, curling in on himself as he hugged his knees to his chest.

  
“You need to stop moving so much, continuing to do so will halt the healing process, and you're going to further irritate it,"

  
“I can’t help it!” He snapped back, maneuvering to face him. “I’m sick and tired of being in bed all the time, I’m bored out of my fucking skull, I want to do something,”

  
Claude looked at Alois boredly, letting out a soft sigh. “I suggest going and sitting in the garden. All the flowers are blooming and Hannah has tended to it thoroughly,”

  
“I guess I can go outside. If it gets me out of this room. It feels stale in here,” He frowned. “Will you help me get there?” He arched a brow, as he slowly sat up, wincing. The pain was worse than yesterday.

  
“Of course,” Claude nodded, as he went to the intricate decorated armoire.

  
Alois moved to the edge of the bed, sitting upright. He watched closely as Claude gathered his clothing for the day. Had he changed, or was it just a figment of his imagination? Everything seemed normal, but _something_ was off.

“I want something that’s cooler, I feel like there’s hellfire on me,”

  
“Yes, your highness,” Claude replied smoothly, as he quickly went through clothing. “You might have a fever,”

  
“How?” He arched a brow, tilting his head. “I don’t feel absolutely terrible, I just feel really really hot,”

  
“Your body is trying to repair itself from the wound you received, your fever is probably because of that,” He returned to Alois’ side, placing his hand on the boy’s forehead.“You do feel warm,”

  
Claude's hand was cold, even with the gloves he wore, Alois sighed softly, leaning into the touch. It helped his body cool down, and he wished he had kept his hand on his forehead longer.

  
“Am I okay to go outside, Then?” He asked, pouting. “Put your hand back on my head, it feels good,”

  
“I can get you a cold cloth, if you’d prefer that. This is going to hinder me from being able to do anything,”

  
“Just for a moment. I miss human contact,”

  
“I’m not a human, remember?” Claude replied smoothly, as he looked down at him, arching a brow. “I’m merely a demon, nothing more, nothing less,”

Alois nodded, letting out a frustrated sigh. “You’re only around me because you’re bound to me. I feel like you’re going to leave me earlier than planned,”

  
“I could never do that, you and I are bound together by a contract. That is a ridiculous assumption,” He brushed a hand over Alois’ cheek, tilting his head. “What makes you think of such a thing?”  
Alois shrugged. He felt a spike of anxiety as he did so. Something was up, and for some reason he could feel it.

  
“I don’t know. Just don’t leave me,” He wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him tightly, even as his wound reopened. “You can’t leave me like all the rest, you’re stuck with me. Until you eat my soul,”

  
“Of course,”


	3. Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t tell if these are considered long or short chapters :v hope U enjoy!  
> ~Rotten

The garden was noisy and bright. Bees hummed from one flower to the next, as Alois sat on a bench, taking it in. The sun was warm against his clammy skin. Hannah was somewhere within the large garden, making sure that the flowers and such were well taken care of. She seemed to be the only one who genuinely enjoyed being out in the garden, and Alois could hear her singing something in the distance. The sound of the fountain and her soft voice soothed him, as he shifted slowly, making sure not to once again reopen his wound. He ghosted a hand over it, frowning. It seemed it was bleeding much more now, and it made him dizzy. Losing so much blood was taking its toll on him, and he felt himself getting weaker, which wasn’t a good sign.

“Damn him…” he muttered, fiddling with his ring. He had only wanted some good fun, and it had turned quickly into something dangerous. 

But the feeling of pushing Ciel down a story still made his skin prickle, and he let out a snort, rolling his eyes. Him and Ciel were so similar, that Alois didn’t understand how Ciel hadn’t seen it. He was so easily being manipulated by Sebastian. He wasn’t the one in power, and he thought he was. But then again, Alois was also being used for gain. Just for his soul, nothing more, and he knew it. Still, Claude had saved him, hadn’t he? He’d helped him away from a place that made him sick to even think about, even if he still haunted the halls, at least the decor was different. Claude had saved him, and he was thankful for that. But did he  _ actually _ care about him? 

Alois curled up his lip. He didn’t want to think of it, but it pestered him persistently. Deep down he knew the answer but he didn’t want to admit it.

“The birds seem rather happy today, don’t they?” Hannah’s voice floated to him, as he searched for where she had materialized. 

“What do  _ you _ want?” He asked, finding her. She had a smile on her face, and dirt on one of her cheeks, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She carried a trowel in one hand, and gloves in the other. 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seem upset,” She replied softly, her smile fading quickly. “I know Claude isn’t out here with you, and figured you’d enjoy some company. You’ve been cooped up in your room for quite some time, the sun must be nice on your skin,” She motioned with one hand at the work she was doing, continuing. 

“I transferred more bluebells around, so they’ll bloom more. They were in the shade, and like more sunlight and partial shade,” She rambled on, as Alois stared at her. Her long hair was unkempt, as she wiped stray strands from her face. She had braided it into two braids, each in low buns, as to not have it in the way. She must’ve been out here since dawn, with the way she looked. Her bandage was slightly dirtied, and leaves had snagged and torn pieces of her uniform.

“You look like a wreck,” He stopped her, mid sentence, frowning. 

Hannah stopped, looking at her hands and the trowel. “I apologize profusely, I’ve been gardening for quite some time, I’ll go change if that’ll please you,”

“You look disheveled and unpresentable, get out of my sight!” He yelled out, making a shooing motion with his hand. “I’d slap you if I had the energy to. How dare you be in my presence like this,”

Hannah bowed, nodding quickly as she passed him. “I’m sorry you’re unwell, your highness,” She mumbled out as she disappeared, leaving him alone with the bubbling fountain and the birds. He didn’t understand why she cared so much. He didn’t want anything to do with her, but a small part of him held her kindness close to his heart. Something in her eyes was familiar to him, and he couldn’t quite place it. 


	4. Lizzy

“Elizabeth is _here_?” Ciel arched a brow, crossing his arms as Sebastian placed a cup of tea in front of him.

“Yes, it appears that she has decided to visit today, and insists on seeing you,” He replied smoothly, tilting his head. “You wouldn’t deny that of her, would you? You haven’t seen her since you went to the Earl Trancy's ball, and that’s been quite some time,”

Ciel let out a groan, frowning as he took a sip of his tea.

“You’re right...I should entertain her, at least for a bit. What’s my schedule for the day?”

“You seem to have a day cleared of any activity today, which is rare for you. Take the time with Lady Elizabeth, is my suggestion. You don’t visit her often, and she made the trek just to come see you,”

“Don’t tell me what I should and shouldn’t do, that’s not your place,”

“My apologies, I was simply giving a suggestion,” 

“I don’t need your suggestions,” Ciel rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “How dare you think I do,” 

Sebastian nodded. 

“I’ll go entertain her then I suppose,” He sighed, putting his face in his hands for a moment as he huffed, before standing and following the halls to the drawing room, where Elizabeth was sitting.

She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes, her golden hair was pulled firmly into her signature curled twintails, and a matching headband adorned her head, with laces and frills, and whatever was the latest fashion. She sat neatly in the corner of an armchair, as she quickly scanned pages of a book. When the door opened, she closed the book, and set it carefully on the table in front of her. Ciel entered, followed by Sebastian. 

“Ciel! I’ve missed you so much!” She exclaimed loudly, quickly standing up as she hugged him tightly. She’d grown again, and almost towered over him now. She made a mental note in her head to find shorter heels, as she giggled softly. Ciel hadb't grown much, and it worried her that'd she'd outgrow him.

“Why must you insist on doing this to me every time you visit?” Ciel frowned, growing stiff in her arms as she released him, looking up at her. 

She blinked at him, staring him in the eye. A few beats of silence passed as she frowned back at him.

“Because I miss you! I rarely ever see you anymore!” She replied smoothly, perching herself neatly back into her armchair as Ciel sat across from her. 

“You see me enough,” He replied smoothly, crossing his arms. “What brought you here today?” 

“I wanted to go into town and go shopping, I want to get you a present,” She declared, brushing a piece of her bangs off her face. 

“I suppose I can manage that, I have a free day today,” his reply was cool and calculated. “I’ll get Sebastian to get a carriage ready,” He wandered to the edge of the room, and rang the bell.

“Really?” She grinned widely, clapping her hands together.

He nodded, as he felt a flutter in his chest. She was so beautiful in the morning light, especially smiling so brightly. 

“Of course,” He nodded, as she enveloped him in a tight hug again, kissing the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. A sense of guilt washed over him as he thought about how close he was to his goal, and he hugged her tighter, as she let out a small gasp. He instantly released her, his face getting hot.

“I’m sorry,” He looked down, frowning.

“It’s okay, you just startled me,” She replied smoothly, touching his cheek. She frowned, her brows knitted together in confusion. Something was up, and she wanted to figure out what it was. She was about to ask, when Sebastian knocked on the door, opening it.

“I apologize for the intrusion, but you rang?” He looked at Elizabeth with a curious glance, as Ciel nodded.

“Get a carriage ready to bring us into town, Elizabe-” He looked over at her, before shaking his head. “ _ Lizzy  _ wanted to go shopping,” 

Sebastian nodded, as he arched a brow and looked at Ciel inquisitively. Ciel wasn’t one to go out on days off. 

“Yes, my lord,” He bowed, before turning on his heel and vanishing again.

“Ciel, I had a question…” Lizzy sighed softly, as she looked at her shoes. 

“Yes, what is it?” He arched a brow.

“It just…” She sighed heavily, before looking at him. “You’ve been different since we went to Earl Trancy’s Halloween ball, and I’m worried about you…” She saw Ciel physically bristle at the mention of Alois, and frowned.

“I’m perfectly fine, I’ve just been busy as usual,” He replied, waving the air as if to diminish the conversation.

Elizabeth took a mental note, but decided not to push the conversation further. She didn’t want to upset him, especially after she spent so long sneaking away to see him. 

“Sorry, I just am worried that you’re working yourself too much,” She replied quietly.

Ciel laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“Don’t trouble yourself with such issues. They’re out of your hand and you can’t really do much about them, now can you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzy clung to Ciel’s arm as they wandered the crowded streets together. It was an unusually warm day, and she enjoyed the sun as it beat down on them. 

“What exactly are you looking for?” Ciel asked, arching a brow as she peaked at the window display of yet another shop, letting out a groan.

“I’m looking for the perfect gift for you,” She replied, pressing her lips into a thin line. 

“I just can’t seem to find one yet,”

“Lizzy, you don’t  _ have  _ to get me anything…”

She whirled to face him, curls bouncing as she arched a brow and let out a laugh, hugging his arm tightly as she kissed his cheek. Ciel felt his face grow hot as he frowned, shaking his head. 

“I know that, silly! I  _ want _ to. But it has to be-”

“Perfect, I know,” 

She nodded in response, grinning. 

“I’m getting tired of walking, can we sit somewhere for awhile?” He asked, letting out a sigh. “It’s really hot out too,” 

“I suppose so. Oh! Here, sit here, I’ll be right back!” She tugged him along to a bench, before running into the crowd and disappearing between satin and silks. 

“Lizzy! You can’t just-” Ciel put a hand to his temple as he sighed, sitting. 

A small laugh came from Sebastian, as he looked at him with a smirk.

“Would you like me to follow her?” 

“Yes,” He hissed out, crossing his arms.

She should’ve learned from the last time she wandered off. She was far too pretty to wander unattended in these busy streets, and Ciel felt anxiety wash over him quickly, before dissipating. It was daylight out, they were in a safer part of the city, and Sebastian was going to follow her. He had nothing to worry about. With a small exhale, he let it go, and people watched. Nina would have a field day with these people and their fashion senses, and Ciel let out a small laugh as he thought of her. She was always so much, but damn was she good at her job. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

Ciel turned, to see Lizzy had returned, daintily placing herself next to him on the bench. She held a box, wrapped with ribbon in her gloved hands. “Sebastian helped me find the perfect gift for you~!” She beamed out, shoving it at him. 

“I was just thinking about Nina, and how she’d tear most of these people to shreds for not being up to date with the latest fashions,” He replied, taking the box.

“She would. I can’t wait to see her again,” She scooted closer to Ciel, smiling brightly. “Well, go on! Open it!” She motioned with her hand, widening her eyes. 

Ciel nodded, as he opened the gift. Inside was a small cake, with strawberries that sat atop it. A small smile spread over his face, as he looked at her. 

“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful of you,” 

Lizzy let out a triumphant snort, nodding her head. “I know how much you like cakes, a new shop just opened and I just  _ had  _ to get you something from them!”

“Thank you,” 

“Of course, I would do anything for you my darling~” She chirped out, letting out a small gasp.

“I need to get going. Paula doesn't know I'm here. It’s getting late. I didn’t realize how long we’d been walking,” 

“I’m sure we could call your mother and let her know you’re here, you’re more than welcome to stay in a guest room ,but we should get going back to the estate,” He stood, closing the box and handing it to Sebastian, before he held his hand out to Lizzy, who took it, as she stood. 

“Alright, I suppose that’s fine, seeing as how late it’s getting…” She nodded, letting out a small sigh. She didn’t mean to stay out so late, she had other priorities that she needed to get to, like visiting a certain blonde and figuring out what had been exchanged between him and Ciel to affect her beloved in such a way that it was worrying her. If only she had planned better. Ciel led her to the carriage that waited for them, and helped her in as she sat across from him. 

“I hope mother isn’t too mad at me,” her voice was soft as she looked at her hands.

“I doubt she would be, but you still need to inform people when you’re coming to visit me. You’re lucky that I had a free day today,” Ciel replied smoothly, resting his chin in his hand as he sighed heavily, as he looked out the window. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” her reply was soft, as she nodded, wiping away a strand of hair from her face. “I just missed you,”  _ and wanted to figure out what was going on and why you’ve been so distant and startling easily. _

“It’s alright, just please try to be considerate of my schedule,” He grabbed her hand, and she looked at him as he raised her hand and kissed it.

A blush bloomed over her cheeks as she nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence as they made it back to the estate. Sebastian served an early dinner, and afterward they walked through the garden together, admiring the blooming flowers. Afterwards she was shown to her room, and she fell asleep, thinking of when she would be able to sneak away again to visit Alois. She didn’t know him well, but if he was bothering Ciel that much, she needed to get to the bottom of it. 


End file.
